Dear Friend
by Kirinenko
Summary: Hakuren no es Mikage. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: drippinghoney

ID: 2310062

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aunque Haruken verdaderamente admiraba al Obispo Frau, había momentos en los que se cuestionaba la inteligencia del hombre. Las revistas escandalosas eran una cosa, pero el alcohol era otra totalmente diferente. ¡Y para un chico de quince años! Hakuren había tenido su parte de experiencia con el alcohol, al nacer en una familia noble, y podía soportar las bebidas en general. Sin embargo, Teito no había tenido esa experiencia, y desafortunadamente para ellos, fue solo después de que probase la única copa que el obispo Frau le ofreció que descubrieron que no tenía tolerancia al alcohol.

 _En absoluto._

Después de que el Obispo Frau hubiese sido arrastrado por las muñecas por las aterradoras muñecas del Obispo Castor, Hakuren quedó a cargo de llevar a Teito de vuelta a su habitación, solo, lo cual no fue tarea fácil para él. Habría sido mucho más fácil si Teito se esforzase por caminar.

"Te pareces a él, ¿sabes?" esta declaración fue sopesada con tal solemnidad que Haruka detuvo sus esfuerzos de arrastrar a su amigo por el frío suelo.

"¿Qué?"

Teito parpadeó un par de veces, obviamente intentando recuperar el hilo de sus pensamientos, repitiendo entonces con la seguridad de un borracho "Te pareces a él. Dije que te pareces a él. So-Solo que menos por el pelo" genial, ahora estaba murmurando.

"¿De quién estás hablando, Teito?" suspiró Hakuren mientras mover su largo pelo sobre el hombro para quitarlo de en medio. Se agachó para levantar nuevamente al chico de ojos verdes.

Teito parecía confundido (bueno, borrado y confundido) de que Hakuren no lo supiese "Mikage" dijo, el 'duh' implicado.

Hakuren, el cual ahora había conseguido poner el brazo de Teito alrededor de su cuello, miró con escepticismo la bola rosa que estaba sentada a un lado de Teito y dejaba salir soniditos preocupados por el estado de su amo. Hakuren se preguntaba si debería sentirse insultado o no, y después de unos momentos de deliberación, decidió que sí, que debería.

El rubio dejó salir un resoplido "Estoy horrorizado de que compares una belleza como la mía con tu mascota"

"¡Mikage no es mi mascota! Es mi amigo" replicó Teito con soñolienta indignación, pero cualquier enfado que quizás hubiese tenido se dispersó con el hipido que lo siguió. Entonces hipó de nuevo. "Por supuesto" dijo Hakuren mientras se ponía en pie temblorosamente, llevando a Teito con él "Ugh. Teito, saca tu brazo de mi cara. Venga, vamos. Anda. Vamos a llevarte a los dormitorios antes de que alguna de las hermanas aparezca" por suerte, el otro chico fue capaz de caminar algo y Hakuren no tuvo que arrastrarle hasta su habitación. Sin embargo, no pudo llevar mucho más su peso ya que Teito parecía no poder mantenerse en pie con firmeza.

Hakuren dejó caer al chico en la cama con alivio y se tomó un momento para estirar los brazos y espalda. Teito estaba murmurando suavemente en voz baja, demasiado bajo para que Hakuren escuchase. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron un poco, mirando confusamente la forma de Hakuren y murmurando algo que pareció sonar más fuerte. Hakuren no podía entender lo que estaba diciendo pero una palabra era usada con suficiente frecuencia como para reconocerla.

Mikage. Por supuesto.

Suspirando, Hakuren empujó las piernas de Teito sobre la cama para que estuviese completamente tumbado, y le quitó los zapatos y la túnica externa. Con una poco de persuasión, metió a Teito bajo las sábanas. Cuando Hakuren se dio la vuelta, Mikage estaba sentado tras él, en la cama.

Parecía inusualmente calmado, casi (y Hakuren estaba reticente a usar este término porque era una bola rosa feliz la mayor parte del tiempo), solemne. La luz amarilla de la luna brillaba a través de la solitaria ventana, coloreando el cuerpo de Mikage de un marrón cálido y dorado. Sus ojos se transformaron a unos del color de los girasoles, una sombra llena de risas e inocentes sonrisas.

Pero cuando Hakuren involuntariamente se acercó más, volvió a brillar de un color rubí de nuevo, sólido y vacío. Mikage parpadeó ante él con curiosidad mientras Hakuren le miraba. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hakuren cogió a la criatura, la acarició un par de veces y dejó que se deslizase bajo las sábanas con Teito.

Los brazos de Teito estaban abiertos, como si estuviera esperando el sostenerle. Con Mikage cerca de él, Teito pareció apaciguarse y finalmente se quedó en silencio. Con rapidez, su rostro se suavizó y su respiración se ralentizó hasta alcanzar un ritmo constante y superficial. Medio escondido por las mantas, la pequeña cabeza de Mikage apenas podía verse pero había un brillo de un ojo rojo todavía mirándole.

Hakuren, que estaba sentado en su propia cama con sus brazos cruzados, empezó a decir "Escucha. Teito es mi amigo, pero si te necesita, no voy a llenar el hueco como tú sustituto. No voy a arreglar tus desastres, porque no soy tú y nunca lo seré"

"Soy Hakuren" declaró casi con enfado, suavizándolo entonces "Cuida de él de la manera que elijas y hazle verte cómo eres ahora"

Se produjo un momento de silencio en el cual se miraron el uno al otro y Hakuren se preguntaba si simplemente acababa de hacer el ridículo, pero luego, lentamente, el brillo rojizo desapareció y apareció.

Hakuren asintió brevemente y descruzó los brazos, pasando los dedos por su pelo con otro suspiro, parcialmente irritado y parcialmente aliviado "Bien. Al menos nos entendemos"

Luego se metió en la cama y despertó al día siguiente con la ropa de la noche anterior.


End file.
